


Boat Ride

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day Off, Other, Sailing, boat ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil owns a boat company with Remy and Patton, they decide to close for a day only telling him in the morning
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Funbruary [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 3





	Boat Ride

People couldn’t judge Virgil when he was in the middle of a lake, or the sea, or really any body of water large enough to sail on. He’d loved that since he was a child just learning how to row.

Now he owned a small seaside company with his friends and could sail as much as he liked, knowing Patton and Remy would deal with their customers. As long as he stayed at the helm they could keep the trips going.

“Virgil we’re going to have a break today. The week’s been crazy and the finances are great so let’s just sail and leave the tours closed.” Patton decided as they had the team meeting to start Wednesday.

Usually these meetings just covered what trips could be fitted in for the day and any weather warnings that could change the schedule. All that Virgil was prepared for, but being given a day off just sailing with his friends was a shock. “We’re not stocked for a day on the ocean,” was all he could think of to say.

“Babes, so far as drinks go I’ve got a cooler and portable kettle ready for everything from coffee concoctions to fruity drinks. Don’t give me that wary look, I know your rules, no alcohol is among my cooler.” Remy easily began, wagging a finger at the concerned, about to tell off expression Virgil gained.

“And I’ve got snacks, treats and 2 meals each for us packed so you can stay out as long as you want to.” Patton carried on, waving to the cool boxes they’d each brought down that morning. “We know you’ve got the boat fully fuelled and always loaded for any emergency that could happen. Is there anything we’ve missed?”

Instead of replying Virgil went into his cabin to bring a check list out. Scanning it already as he came back he finally relaxed into the idea. “You seem to have prepared for everything I’ve not, but do either of you care where we go? I have a couple of areas I think might be good for our whale watching tours.”

“Take us where you will, Hun. I doubt you’re planning on changing the route mid-season.” Remy easily agreed, breaking up their meeting by going to chill in the seating area.

Virgil shook his head, scowling playfully at the idea of making any big changes during their busiest time of the year. That would always be doomed to fail.

“We leave our course in your control, Captain.” Patton nodded before following, listening to Virgil’s huff of laughter as he went.


End file.
